


The Best Part

by Friemesis (Sue_Snell)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne Wedding, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Snell/pseuds/Friemesis
Summary: Alphys and Undyne are the ones getting married, but of course Mettaton is somehow making it all about him. Or is he?





	The Best Part

"Well, I mean, t-technically you'll be co-best-man with Papyru—"

"Not another _word_ , darling! I've already begun organizing your shower _and_ your bachelorlette party, _and_ I'm narrowing down what dress I'm going to wear for the big day. Maid. Of. Honor."

"…okay."

Alphys thought back to what Undyne said to her before she made this phone call: _"Just don't let him make it all about him, okay? 'cause if he does, I'm gonna have to beat him up."_ Was she already failing at that? She wanted to say not really. After all, it wasn't like he'd hijacked anything _really_ important like—

"I've already picked out _your_ dress, by the way. Speaking of, do you have time for a fitting tomorrow?"

—dammit.

"Wh-what?! M-Mettaton, you can't just—"

"Now before you say anything else, get on UnderNet and check out the link I just sent you. I found this human tailor who does all this fancy custom cosplay work. _Unbelievable_ quality, and _very_ accurate from what I can gather, though of course you'd have a better eye for that sort of thing than I would."

"…oh my god, she did _all_ of these? Th-this is amazing!"

"Good! So I've been talking to her about that one weird episode of Mew Mew with all the alternate timelines— _you_ know the one—particularly that bit where, in one of the timelines, it was her wedding day and she was getting—"

"She was getting married to Ariel! That's the best part! _Oh_ my god I _love_ that episode, but I mean what AriMew shipper doesn't? And we've all been saying for years that AriMew would _totally_ be canon if only Mew Mew wasn't straight, but like how straight can she be if there's a timeline where— _wait_ a second!"

"Breathe, Alphy."

"You've! Been! Talking! About _that_ episode?"

"I'll admit I wasn't paying close attention for most of our marathon, but I'd never forget a dress that gorgeous. Much better than the one she wound up marrying what's-his-face in."

"Right?! Oh my _god_ , are you s-serious right now?! Th-this human is going to m-m-m-make _me_ Mew Mew's dress fr-from, from—"

" _Yes_ , honey."

"…"

"Alphys? Are you still there?"

"…I'm still looking at her website. Um, her prices a-are—"

"Oh don't even look at the numbers, dear; I already paid her."

" _What?!_ I-I can't let you do that!"

He chuckled.

"I'd _love_ to watch you try and stop me, darling."

"Mettaton, I'm serious!"

"Well, _seriously_ it's not too late for me to get a refund if you _really_ don't want the dress…"

"Th-then, then I don't!"

"Shut up, I can tell when you're about to cry."

"Y-you shut up!"

"Come on, Alphy. Think of the—god, I can't _believe_ you're making me say this—think of the 'AriMew' 'feels.' I mean, that's even your 'OTP,' right?"

"Y-you, you remembered that?"

"God, stop sniffling, you're going to get _me_ started. Of course I remembered. I wouldn't have picked this out for you if I thought it was anything less than your dream come true."

"Mettaton… …it _is_ , but… th-the money…"

"Hush, you know I'm good for it. Look: Thanks to you, _I_ look like my wildest dream come true every day. I can never _really_ return the favor, but, will you _please_ let me do the next best thing?"

"…"

"Stop crying and answer me, Alphy."

" _You_ st-st-stop crying! …and yes."

" _Yes!_ … We're going to be such messes come the actual wedding, aren't we?"

" _I_ will, b-b-but _you_ have to hold it together!"

"Impossible! As your best friend it's practically my _duty_ to be overcome by the rapture of it all: The beauty! The backstory! The romance! Ah, the ratings…"

"Oh no…"

" _Oh yes!_ "

Alphys was happy, maybe the second happiest she'd ever been, after Undyne asking to marry her in the first place. That was good. It would make the next four hours or so more tolerable.

Because if she was going to keep Undyne from beating him up, she would to have to spend a _lot_ of time telling Mettaton he couldn't put their wedding on his show.


End file.
